Chronic pain is an undertreated manifestation of certain diseases. Currently, a low-cost, easily-administered drug product that is capable of long-term delivery of narcotic analgesics is not available. We propose to develop a implant containing a narcotic analgesic for the treatment of chronic pain, especially chronic cancer pain. We plan to use biocompatible/biodegradable polymers and potent narcotic analgesics such as sufentanil in the implant formulation. The implant will be intended for subcutaneous administration and will be designed to deliver efficacious amounts of sufentanil over one month. The release properties of the implant will be investigated using in vitro methods. If a promising implant formulation is indicated from this Phase 1 investigation, then Phase 2 SBIR funding will be requested to further the product development into clinical testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Chronic cancer pain is frequently undertreated. Oral delivery of narcotic analgesics has its limitations. An easily administered, extended-release, narcotic analgesic implant has the potential of being readily accepted for use in patients with stable, chronic pain.